The Twilight Twenty Five
by Dandiegoose
Summary: 25 prompts, 3 months to do it in...I think I can handle this. 100 Word Drabbles or 1000 or more word one-shots. Rated M because you never know if there will be lemons.
1. The Timer

**Obviously, I signed up for The Twilight 25. For those of you that don't know, its a writing challenge. We were given 25 prompts and given 3 months. Go look at the prompts...it might help with understanding where I got the ideas.**

**A good chunk of these will be drabbles.**

** Also excuse the fact that I was soooo impatient to post this that Jo hasn't seen it. Shhhh! Don't tell her! (This means any mistakes are mine and you can't blame her!)**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 1**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

"Baby, are you sure that you don't want me to draw?"

"Positive," He said with a kiss on my lips.

He turned the timer over on the table and began scratching lines on the paper.

I only had two minutes to guess what he was trying to draw.

I was positive that he couldn't even draw a stick figure.

I glanced at the timer, it was halfway gone and I hadn't guessed anything.

When he finally flipped the paper towards me, I saw he had written in big letters, 'Will You Marry Me, Bella?' and a picture of a ring.

* * *

**You can review if you want...I won't be opposed to them, but I'm not asking for them.**


	2. Cheap Booze

**Yes...Jo looked this one over. I 'preciate her bunches.**

**This is where being in numerical order ends...I gotta mix it up a bit. ;)  
**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 2**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

100 words according to Openoffice writer

* * *

Why is it that I always get lost going from one place to another?

I've lived here for six months, I should be able to get around.

I pulled up to the stop sign on the corner and noticed that I was not in the best of places.

I picked up my phone to call Edward.

He picked up and I immediately cried into the phone, "I have absolutely no idea where I am."

"Well, what do you see?"

"There's a big sign that says 'Cheap Booze'"

He laughed, "I'll come get you. Stay there, Love."


	3. Waiting

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 9**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

100 words according to Openoffice Writer

* * *

I hate waiting. Seriously, hate it with a passion. Absolutely despise it.

It seems like all I do is wait on her. She's never on time. Even when she leaves early, she ends up late.

Her mom says that she was late from the beginning. She was born two weeks late and hasn't been on time since.

But I love her more than life itself; I would do anything for her.

And that's why I wait for her.

I would wait outside, but she hates that.

I was waiting 25 minutes before I finally saw her smile from my window.

* * *

**Jo is my beta. She's lovely and wonderful and full of awesome...and she doesn't make fun of me when I type 'then' instead of 'than'  
**


	4. Road Trip Day

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 11**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Alice  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

"IT'S ROAD TRIP DAY! We're leaving today, Bella! WAKE UP!"

"Alice! We aren't leaving until 10. It's only 7. Why are you waking me up two hours early?"

"Because it's road trip day! We're leaving today! And we're going to Florida. And we're going to see Mickey and Minnie and..."

"Yeah, I know...I asked you to go with me."

"And we're going to Universal Studios and we're stopping in Jacksonville to see your mom and to meet that girl you met on facebook, Dani, right?"

"Yeah, Dani."

"Then let's get a move on!"

* * *

**Thanks to Jo. She's getting these back to me supa quick.**

**P.S. Dani is mah Twinky...I lubs her  
**


	5. Run Away

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 4  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

I ran away from him.

I didn't even grab my jacket.

How could this happen?

I thought that I had made my feelings clear.

I stood shivering in the snow, waiting for the train to go by so I could get over the tracks and to my house.

I heard crunching behind me. I knew it was him without looking.

The train had almost passed, I hoped that it would before he caught up to me.

"BELLA!"

"Baby," he said as he turned me around, "I didn't ask for her to kiss me. It's not my fault."

* * *

**Thank you Jo for Beta-ing supa quick**


	6. You're my bitch

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 3**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Alice**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

"Alice! We're doing something epic tonight."

"Like what?"

"We're going to fork the frats' lawns."

I knew that wearing a dress tonight would be a bad idea.

Good thing I was smart and wore flats.

Since Bella's dad was a cop, she carried around a police radio when we did stupid stuff.

We had just gotten the first lawn forked when we heard the radio squawking, then came the sirens.

We grabbed our bags and started running back to our sorority house.

I turned to look at Bella.

"If we go to jail, you're my bitch."

* * *

**Thank you Jo for Beta-ing. =]**


	7. Mixed Together

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 6**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: M-ish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

We were merging our lives.

I walked into his – our – library with my box of books.

I climbed the ladder to the area that I'd cleared earlier.

Taking a few books at a time, I got them all situated the way I wanted them.

As he came in, he let out a low whistle.

"I really like seeing your stuff mixed with mine," he said pulling me into a kiss.

"You know what I want to see mixed together?" I asked against his lips.

"What?" he whispered.

"My clothes on the floor with yours."

* * *

**Jo is mah Beta. She's lovely!**

**I'll be trying my hand at a few one-shots...I'm also going to try out some angsty writing...be prepared for that probably this weekend. maybe?  
**


	8. Before the Show

**There is some citrus (the first that I've ever written) in this chapter.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 8**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

"You'll be amazing," I said bringing my lips to her neck.

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah. Amazing. The best out there." I said as I pulled her dress up her thighs.

She moaned and palmed my erection.

I quickly pulled her panties down her legs and stuffed them in my pocket.

She pulled back slightly, unbuttoned my pants and pulled my cock out.

She stroked me a few times before wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her legs around me.

"We have to make this quick, baby."

* * *

**Jo reads my stuff and fixes my mistakes. I lubs her for it and you should too.**


	9. The Swing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 21**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

We made the swing when we were 10.

Jasper and I made our blood brothers pact here.

Somehow it didn't occur to us that since we were already brothers that we shared the same blood.

Bella and I came here the summer before Junior year and we lost our virginity to each other near the swing in my old Volvo.

I asked her to marry me after college at the same spot, in the same car.

Our son was conceived here that same night.

And now, two years after my proposal, she's here walking towards me in a white dress.

* * *

**Thank you, Jo!**

**If you're reading TIYLI, I'm starting on the next chapter tonight after dinner. Look for a teaser on Teaser Monday at the Fictionators.**


	10. The Letters

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 5**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Today was the day that I was going to finally get my ass up and clean out my attic.

Anything that was in boxes in my father's house, I put in the attic of my new home. That was six months ago.

There were things there that I had been avoiding simply out of laziness. Some part of me knew that it was more than that.

That part of me knew that it had to do with the box of Edward's things that I had put up there. I didn't want to find that box again.

I was glad that I still had it, but that didn't mean that I actually wanted to see it.

Edward and I met in high school. We didn't get along at all for the first few months. Then one night at a party that all ended.

We got drunk and we got naked. It was the best sex I had ever had at that point in my life. That wasn't saying much considering that before him I had been with one guy all of two times.

After that night, it was all different. We were inseparable. If I wasn't with him, I was texting him or talking to him on the phone.

I fell hard and I fell quick. I didn't even hesitate when he asked me to move in with him after graduation. We'd only been together since just before Christmas, but it didn't matter. I knew that we were meant to be together.

I could still remember the way he tasted. The way he sounded when he was making me scream his name. The way his face would look during an orgasm.

I remember that his cock was eight inches long and so thick that my hand didn't even close around it. It curved slightly upwards. I hadn't been with a man since that had such a perfect cock. I don't think it was possible.

But it was more than just sex. He made me laugh like I never had before. We never ran out of things to talk about. It seemed that we were always chattering endlessly about something or other.

He didn't care that I wore chucks with every outfit, including my dress clothes. He loved that my hair wasn't ever perfect and that I rarely brushed it.

I loved that he could never button his shirts correctly and that he never tied his shoe laces. It never bothered me that he didn't cut his hair until his mother would come and drag him to the barber or that he took baths instead of showers because he was just too damn lazy to stand.

Then, as suddenly as we were together, we weren't anymore.

After living together for six months, he said that he had to leave. That he couldn't stay in Forks anymore. That he couldn't stay with me anymore.

I was catatonic for three months. I didn't do anything. I quit my job and moved back in with my father.

After three months, the letters started coming. I got one every two weeks for six months.

He told me about what he was doing. About how he was in Europe. I didn't even know that he had wanted to go to Europe.

He told me about all the friends that he had made. He told me how he wished that I could see Big Ben with him and how he would have loved to have kissed me under the Eiffel Tower and how he would have fucked me into oblivion in Rome.

We never called it 'make love.' He said that although he loved me with everything he had in him, making love sounded like we were old.

I hated him for these letters. I didn't understand how he could have just left me and then tell me all of the things that he wanted with me.

The last letter only said "I'm sorry I couldn't be who you needed me to be."

It's been two years since he left and just over a year since I got the last letter.

I had been with a few different men trying to forget him. But they weren't him and my while my body enjoyed what was going on, my head didn't.

After the third guy, I quit trying.

That's when I figured that if I wanted to get over him, I needed to get out of Forks and start my life over.

I secured a job at a bank in Seattle. After a few months there, I was promoted and decided to buy a house.

My small apartment reminded me too much of the one that Edward and I shared.

I got a dog. Not just any dog, a pug. Edward hated pugs. I thought that they were the cutest dogs to ever exist. I knew that I only did it because he would have never wanted him.

I named him Gryffin. I can't really tell you why I did. His little bat ears just reminded me of a griffin.

I needed to stop thinking about him. It only made me depressed when I did.

I hopped out of bed, threw on some crappy clothes and let Gryffin out into the backyard. He would be happy there while I was in the attic.

The first fucking box that I opened was the box I was hoping to avoid. Why on Earth hadn't I thought to label this box?

Being the masochist that I was, I started going through it.

The letters were on top, tied together with a ribbon that I had worn in my hair the night we started dating.

I didn't read them. I knew too well what they said.

Under the letters was a pile of pictures of us.

There were the generic ones of us taken together at family events. We looked so young and happy. His arm was always around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

I had forgotten how tall he was. I barely made it up to his armpit.

The other pictures were not so innocent. These were the ones from when we set the camera to take pictures every 15 seconds while we fucked.

There were pictures of him stripping me, of me giving him a blow job, of him teasing me with the head of his cock and of his perfect body rippling as he pounded into me.

Just looking at the pictures reminded me, again, of what I didn't have.

Then, I heard my phone ringing. I had forgotten it downstairs. I ran as quickly as I could without falling.

I got to the phone just as it clicked over to voice-mail.

It was Alice. She was his sister. The only Cullen that I'd kept in contact with, but only because she wouldn't let me cut her out.

Normally, she worked on Saturday mornings. It was strange that she was calling me before 2.

Just as I went to call her back, there was a knock at my door.

Figuring it was her, I just opened the door and walked into the kitchen to make us something to eat.

"Did you get the day off? Normally, I don't hear from you until the afternoon on Saturdays." I said with my back still turned.

"Bella," a voice that I would know anywhere said behind me. It was still velvety, but rougher now.

I dropped the plate that I was holding. It shattered into a thousand pieces.

I couldn't turn towards him. My body was completely frozen.

This is why Alice had called. She was wanting to warn me that he was looking for me.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?"

I could feel him behind me. I almost cried when his hands touched my shoulders.

"Bella, turn around. Please."

I did as he asked, but I couldn't look into his face. I couldn't force myself to look up.

"Bella, look at me, please." His voice was pleading.

I shook my head and stared at his chest. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt.

I could make out a tattoo that covered his entire chest. His pierced nipples, that he had done a week before he left, made strange shapes with his shirt on his body.

He looked more defined then he had before he left.

His ratty button-fly jeans looked like the ones he was wearing when he left. I was actually happy to see that his Docs' weren't tied. It made him that much more real.

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my chin to so I could look him in the face.

His face was thinner, but it made him that much more beautiful.

His eyes, once a bright emerald green, were dulled. His nose wasn't straight anymore, like it had been broken and not set.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer my questions," I whispered.

"I'm here because I feel like I could be someone that you deserve now. I found you because I went to your father's house. I thought he was going to shoot me in the face. He even held me against the front door with his gun held to my throat. After he threatened me with castration, a bullet in the head, and the scattering of my limbs over his property if I hurt you again, he told me where to find you."

"You can't just walk back into my life. It's been two years. I haven't even heard from you in a year."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the way I did."

"You shouldn't have left at all. What did you think was going to happen when you got here? That I was going to jump into your arms and forgive you immediately? If that's what you think, you've got another thing com..."

All of a sudden he was kissing me. I couldn't force myself to not kiss him back. It just felt so right to have his lips pressed against mine. I almost went crazy when I felt his tongue probing my lips for entrance into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up into his arms. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist.

It was always much more comfortable to kiss him like this, with him being so tall.

His body pressed me up against the wall by the fridge. I could feel his hands on my ass.

"Bedroom is down the hall and to the right," I breathed out.

He started kissing a trail down my neck as he walked to where I directed him.

He tossed me into the middle of the bed once we got inside the bedroom. As he crawled up the bed, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind him.

I could see the tattoo on his chest much more clearly now. It was a swan, a beautiful swan. I knew without a doubt that it was put there for me.

He leaned over me and started kissing me harder than he was in the kitchen. When I pulled away for air, he pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the floor. After unfastening my bra, it swiftly joined my shirt.

He palmed my breasts. I moaned at the sensation. I had missed his hands on my body.

He came face to face with my breast and licked my nipple while pinching the other one between his fingers. I tugged on his hair. It was as long as it was when he left. I was happy that had stayed the same.

He switched sides after about a minute.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I reached down and started unbuttoning his jeans. I pushed them along with his underwear down with my feet as he toed off his shoes. Knowing him, he probably was keeping his socks on.

Once he was naked, his hands slid down my ribs to the elastic band of my shorts. He ripped them down my legs.

He started rubbing me through my underwear. I groaned and pushed my head back into the pillows and lifted my hips in a gesture that meant I wanted him to remove my underwear.

He complied with my request then quickly pushed my legs apart and stuck his face between them.

"God, Bella," he groaned, "I've missed your taste every day that I was gone."

I didn't want him to talk. I just wanted him to make me forget that he was ever gone, so I pushed his head down.

Picking up on my hint, his tongue began probing my clit.

I had forgotten how good this was with him. With the other men that I had been with, I hated it. With him, I felt like I was floating.

Almost as soon as he started, I felt the tingling in my stomach that I hadn't felt with anyone else.

Two of his fingers entered me while his tongue made shapes on my clit.

I came hard, loudly, and calling out his name.

"Baby, I've been dying to hear that for two years. I've missed you so much. Do you want me to use a condom?"

We'd only used condoms before we'd lived together, but I didn't know who he'd been with while he was gone.

"There's one in the bedside table drawer."

He looked at me in shock.

I grabbed his face, pulling him in for a rough kiss. I nipped at his lips before saying, "I haven't seen you for two years. Did you expect me to sit and pine away for you while you were doing who know what?"

I was goading him and he knew it.

"If you wanted it rough, all you had to do was ask. There was no need to rub it in my face that you've fucked other men."

He reached over to the drawer and pulled out a condom. He ripped the package open and quickly put it on.

As he settled himself between my legs, he pulled me in for a rough kiss.

He slid inside me hard and slightly rough. Before he moved anymore he looked me in the eye. "Would you want to hear of the other women that I used to try to get you out of my head?"

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in hard and fast.

I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth.

"Answer me!" He demanded with another hard pump of his hips.

I smirked up at him, "Only if you want to hear that I fucked other guys to try and forget about you."

He started slowly pumping in and out of me. While it may have been slow, it was very forceful.

He grabbed my hands and held them over my head as he began moving faster and harder. This is what I was hoping for. Angry sex with Edward had always been my favorite. I had been known to piss him off during sex many times.

"You know, Baby, I love you with everything that I am. I never stopped. This pussy is mine. Only I get to fuck it." He said as he brought a hand down and began to rub my clit.

"This ass is mine. No one else is allowed to touch it." He said as he pulled out and flipped me over so that my ass was in the air.

He slammed back into me and smacked me on the ass. I was getting louder and louder by the minute.

"These amazing tits," he said palming my breast, "they're mine, too. No other man will ever know your body the way I do."

I came hard as he finished his tirade. His movement became erratic and I knew what was coming and stopped him so that I could be under him again.

After situating my legs on his shoulders, he picked up right where he left off.

I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair and left my hand on his cheek. He leaned up to me and gave me a kiss that told me I was his and that he was back.

A few stokes later and his face got tight as he came.

He pulled out of me, pulled off the condom and tied it off before sitting it on the ground beside the bed.

He climbed back on top of me and rested his head on my chest.

"We can try this again. This sex is a one-time thing until you can prove that you are worth my time."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I put my hand over it.

"Let me finish. I never stopped loving you either, but you broke me. I just started getting my life back together. If you want this to work, you're going to have to woo me."

"Woo you? What are you 90?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. I fully intend to do everything that I can to make you see that I'm never leaving again."

"Good. Now get off me!"

* * *

**Jo beta-ed this super quick. She said it was awesome...I hope you think so too**

**Reviews would be appreciated for this chapter because I'd like to know what you think.  
**


	11. 10 Miles Isn't That Far

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 7  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

I'm running, but he's still gaining on me.

I turn the corner and see that the walkway was lined in streetlights.

I know that he'll be able to see where I go, but I run that way anyway.

I hear his footsteps right behind me.

Just as I decide to look behind me, I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

I'm so grateful that it's over.

"Since you caught me, you either have to carry me the rest of the way or you have to call a cab."

"Ten miles isn't that far, Love. You can walk."

* * *

**I gave Jo advice on her paper so she'd look this over for me. I'm positive that if she used what I gave her, her professor would fail her. Despite this, she beta'ed this (and four others) for me.**


	12. Apologize

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 10  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

I stopped abruptly.

His bike was outside my building.

I hadn't seen or talked to him since our fight two days prior.

I didn't know what I was going to walk into, so I steeled myself to expect the worst.

When I opened my door, he was sitting on my couch.

He looked awful.

I set my things down and walked over to him.

He looked slightly hopeful as he looked up at me, but there was a sadness that I hated seeing in his beautiful green eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

I was baffled. He'd never apologized for anything.

* * *

**Everyone repeat after me. Thank you, Jo! *Cups ear to listen to the masses express their thanks to Jo***

**Oh and I'm writing a one-shot for Fics for Nashville. It's similar to what MsKathy did for Haiti. Soooooo...go give 5 bucks and you'll get another big compilation. :D  
**

http://www(.)thetwilightawards(.)com/2010/05/fics-for-nashville-how-you-can-help(.)html#nashville


	13. Phone Sex

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 13  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: M-ish  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

He is supposed to leave tomorrow.

I don't want him to go.

I've slept curled up with him every night for four years. I don't think I can sleep without him.

To some, a week apart for a business conference may not seem so horrible.

Normally, I go with him. This time I can't, because I have to work.

Sleep doesn't come easily.

I hear the alarm go off and wish that it was last night again.

I curl up closer to his side and he wraps his arms around my naked torso.

"I hear phone sex is awesome."

* * *

**Thank You, Jo!**


	14. The Cubical

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 16  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

I hate this fucking office.

I hate my fucking cubical.

I hate that I have to share my fucking cubical with someone.

I hate that he's an asshole.

I hate that he wouldn't trade cubes with Alice.

I hate that he's so incredibly hot.

I hate that all he would have to say is strip and I would.

I hate that he knows it.

I hate that my boss didn't even realize that he's only working here to torture me.

I hate that he's trying to prove a point.

I hate that my husband is the asshole in my cube.

* * *

**I'd just like to state that I love my Mr....but if I had to share a cube with him, I'd have to cut him up into little pieces and then scatter them.**

**Thanks, Jo!  
**


	15. Excuse Me, Sir

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 22  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

One of her biggest fantasies is to give me head at the movie theater.

How in the hell did I get so fucking lucky?

I pick a super late show so there won't be a lot of people.

By the time the lights go down, there's one other couple in the theater with us.

I'm extremely thankful that they're four rows ahead of us.

She starts rubbing my dick through my jeans.

Before I can even enjoy the feeling, she's on her knees unzipping my jeans.

My dick is in her mouth when I hear,

"Excuse me, Sir. Miss?"

* * *

**I've never done this...hand jobs are easier to conceal ;)**

**Yay, Jo!  
**


	16. Climb a Tree

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 14  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Edward and Bella  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

Every day, I buy a soda from the convenience store. These sodas have messages in the lids with a different directive under each lid.

Most people laugh at the directive, then go on with their day.

Not me. I DO the one thing that it tells me to. Every day.

Today's says 'Climb A Tree.'

I drag my girlfriend with me to find a tree.

I climb the first one I _think_ is big enough to hold my weight.

Turns out, it's _not_ big enough.

All I see is Bella looking down at me as she laughs her ass off.

* * *

**Have I mentioned how awesome my beta Jo is? No...welllllllllllll She's amazingly awesome. :D**

**PS. If I am able, I totes do what the messages under bottles say. :)  
**


	17. Fcking Lighter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 23  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella**

**Rating: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

I need a cigarette.

I can't find any fucking lighters in my house.

I swear Edward steals them before he goes to work just so I have a reason to call and yell at him.

I'm digging through the couch cushions.

He sits there so often to play his fucking xbox, there has to be one in there.

Deep in the crevice at the back, I find one.

I do a victory dance.

I am so excited.

I looked two hours for this lighter.

I step outside and sit in my chair.

I flick it and it only sparks.

FML.

* * *

**Jo is awesome! She looked this over even though it's her finals week. Finals fucking suck, so that means she gets tons more love than I would normally give her. :D**


	18. After the Street Lights Come On

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 25  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Rosalie  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

"Come on! We can't miss it!" Rose said while dragging me down the street.

"You're going to rip my arm out of the socket! Stop pulling so hard! I'll tell Mom!"

"Maybe you should walk faster then! We're almost there!"

She pulled me into an empty lot down the street from our house.

I didn't notice we had stopped until I ran into her.

"What are we looking for? We're not supposed to be outside after the street lights come on. We're going to be in so much trouble!"

She pointed, "Look at the sunset."

* * *

*clears throat and begins to sing in an off key voice to the tune of Row, Row, Row your boat*

**JO JO JO is great **

**because she really is**

**She's quick and pretty and deals with me**

**this is why she's great.**

**So yeah...I'm bad at poetry...but the sentiment is still there. :D**

**PS This is an ode to my baby brother. I would be the Rose in this situation. I used to drag his ass out of the house right as the street lights would come on and get us both into trouble. Somehow he never ended up hating me. I know he won't read this, but I love him just the same. :)  
**


	19. The Piano

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 19  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck as I gazed at the old blue piano.

The keys were yellowed and some of the black ones were missing.

"How much for it?"

"100 bucks."

"Dude, I just need the piano for my kid. 100 bucks is kinda steep for this piece of shit. Some of the keys are missing, paint's chipping off. I'm gonna have to fix that shit. Bella would kill me if I gave you any more than like 50-60 bucks."

"How about 75?"

"Okay. But, you're helping me move it to my garage."

* * *

**You wanna know the best thing ever? When I send things to Jo and she responds with 'Woot!"**

**So, I'm posting the last of my drabbles today and then I'm getting the one-shots done this week. I'm totes excited!**

**Also...I'm co-hosting a oneshot contest...mebbe go check it out?(make sure you remove the spaces)  
**

http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2423173 /


	20. Rainy Day

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 18  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

Edward isn't going to class this morning because he's puking.

So, I have to walk.

On the day that I'm running late.

And have a paper due in the class that I'm running late for.

As if my day couldn't get any worse, the one day that I'm running late and it rains.

I forgot my umbrella.

I wouldn't be me if I remembered my umbrella on a rainy day.

You want to know the best part of my day?

I dropped the notebook containing the paper for my class that I was running late for into a giant puddle.

* * *

**Thank you Jo!**


	21. Let's Elope

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 15  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Edward and Bella  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

I have the same dream every night.

I'm swimming in the blue water.

I feel completely free.

I don't feel this free when I'm awake.

It's because I don't want to have the big wedding that his mother expects.

I have no idea how to tell Edward.

I woke up and looked over at Edward and saw that he had his head propped up on his hand staring at me.

"Morning, Baby." I said with a smile.

He stared at me before sighing and rubbing his free hand over his face.

"This wedding is too stressful. Let's elope."

* * *

**Many thanks to Jo**

**That's it...the last of my drabbles...look for my one-shots next week.**

**Oh and I'm working on the update for TIYLI Look for it this weekend, possibly. :)  
**


	22. Meet the Parents

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 17  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella, Edward and Jasper  
**

**Rating: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I'd always felt weird around girls. I thought it was because I hadn't met the right one.

I was in the middle of my sophomore year of college when I met Bella. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. I knew that I loved her the first time I saw her.

I knew from the very start that she was into girls because, well, that's how I'd met her.

She was making out with my roommate's girlfriend. They ended up on our couch in nothing but underwear.

I won't lie. It was fucking hot.

So hot that I convinced Bella to come back to my room and we fucked until the sun came up the next morning.

We got married in Vegas only two days later. It was the best decision I'd ever made. Five years later and we're still going strong.

Shortly after we got married, she brought a girl home with her from class.

Fuck me if I didn't get to watch her and this girl do everything that you could possibly imagine to each other. Then they let me join in.

I even have the pictures to prove it, not that I would share them with anyone.

That was the first night that I let Bella fuck me in the ass with a strap-on.

I decided then that we would have threesomes on a regular basis.

After the other girl would go home, Bella would fuck me in the ass. It was a great system, but something was missing.

(#!$)

I met Jasper at the grocery store. I hit him in the heel of his foot with my cart.

We immediately hit it off.

After several friendly run-ins and a night in the local coffee shop, he met Bella.

Jasper was a gay man. He'd never been with a girl before that night.

I was happy to say that he now loved the way pussy tasted. Well, Bella's pussy anyway.

I didn't think that I could be happier than I was, but it turns out that fucking a man and a woman in the same night at the same time, made me pretty fucking happy.

(#!$)

About six months after we started our relationship, Jasper asked us to meet his parents.

Bella and I sat down and discussed it. I was against it at first. I was worried that we would look like a swinger couple (which, I guess if you wanted to be technical, we were on occasion) that was just looking for someone to play with.

She insisted that we wouldn't seem that way at all. Of course, in the end I agreed to go. I blame her, her gorgeous mouth, and the things it does to me. Let's just say that I do whatever she asks when she does that flicking thing with her tongue.

I told Jasper that we would be happy to meet his parents for dinner the next night.

I hoped that it would be different from the time that Bella and I met each others' parents.

_We'd been married for six months before we even told our parents that we were living together._

_So it was a huge surprise to them when we invited all of the parents to our apartment and informed them that not only were we married, but that we had been for several months._

_I'm pretty positive that her dad wanted to (and still probably does want to) rip my cock off. He informed me that he didn't appreciate me not meeting him before I 'deflowered' his daughter. I had the urge to ask him if he had met her high school boyfriend because then he would have met the guy who had 'deflowered' her. Her mother made a comment about being glad that I had a penis. She was sure that Bella was a lesbian. The way she looked at me made me think that she really hoped that Bella was into sharing._

_I shuddered at the thought._

_My mom was less than ecstatic that I had gotten married at the age of 20, but she was more disappointed about__ the fact that it was to Bella. Something about not marrying in my class. Mom could be a real classist sometimes. My dad was just happy that I was happy (and I'm pretty sure that h__e liked looking at Bella's tits__)__._

_(#!$)_

Jasper came to pick us up at our apartment. He thought that it would be easier to ride together than to try and give us directions.

After piling into his SUV (and giving Bella the front seat, because I'm a gentleman), Jasper took off towards the highway.

We chattered about our day for most of the drive. After about 30 minutes, I noticed that we were in the same part of town that my parents lived in. This meant that there were ginormous houses.

Thankfully, we completely bypassed my parents' neighborhood as we pulled into a neighborhood with even larger houses. It would have been awkward for me if I were fucking? dating? whatever it was that I was doing with him and his parents socialized with my parents. The house that we pulled up to was huge and cream colored.

I quickly got out and opened the car door for my wife. She looked at me while nervously chewing on her bottom lip. I leaned in and kissed her softly before whispering in her ear,

"No matter how this goes, when we get home tonight, I'm fucking that pretty pussy of yours. Understand, Isabella?"

I heard her breathing hitch as she nodded. I pulled back, smiled at her, and helped her out of the car.

Jasper was waiting in front of the car with a small smile on his face. When we reached him, I held my hand out to him. He took my hand. I pulled it up and placed a small kiss on the back of it before doing the same to Bella's hand.

We walked hand-in-hand to the front door with me in the middle. When we reached the door, Jasper let go of my hand and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Seriously, this thing was huge, but I guess that it went with the house and the woman standing under it.

I could only presume that this woman was Jasper's mother. She was dressed in a cream colored skirt and an elegant black top. Her blonde hair was done in a severe bob. Her face looked as though she'd had a facelift or something; her skin was stretched too tight, making her eyes look almost Asian.

"Hello, Jasper Dear. Come give your mother a kiss and then introduce me to your friends."

Jasper stepped forward and kissed his mother's cheek then turned and rolled his eyes.

"Mother, this is Edward and his wife, Bella. You already knew that though, that's why we're here. Bella and Edward, this is my mother, Caroline Whitlock."

His mother gave a cool smile that didn't reach her eyes, almost as if she were judging us. I was sure that she was.

Before I could step forward to greet her, she was backing away.

"Dinner is ready and waiting on us. Your father is already sitting at the table. Perhaps you should show your friends to the dining room after you've removed your coats and things." She said before turning abruptly and walking into, what I assumed was, the dining room.

I helped Bella out of her coat and removed my own. Jasper took them and laid them over a bench that was in the entryway.

"I want them to be close and easily accessible when we leave. I'm sure this is going to be awkward, horrifying, embarrassing and terribly short. Please excuse them, in advance." Jasper said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Bella stepped towards him with an outreached hand, "I'm sure it'll be fine, Babe."

He sighed then took her hand and led us to the dining room.

There was a very long table with a smaller, yet still ostentatious, chandelier hanging over it. At one end was a man in a cowboy hat and boots that were propped on the table. He was reading a magazine and drinking a beer. I was sure that this was Jasper's father because there was no other man sitting at the table. Jasper's mother was nowhere in sight.

As we approached, he looked over the top of his magazine.

"Well if it isn't the queer himself and he's brought his queer friend with him. I see one of you has brought a lady friend. Is she supposed to make it look as if one of you aren't a queer?"

Jasper slammed his hand down on the table and said in a voice that could only be described as scary, "Be nice, asshole. You're the one that insisted I bring my friends to dinner. For your information, this is Edward and his wife, Bella. If you can't be civil and cut the name calling, we're leaving."

"Oh, please. Like I don't know that you're gay. Why on Earth would you bring a man here that has a wife? She is a she isn't she? It looks like he/she has amazing tits but without feeling them myself, I can't tell if he/she's a she."

Bella stepped forward and started in on the rudest man I've ever met.

"You listen here, Asshole. I was under the impression that you wanted to get to know the people in your son's life. From what I hear, he doesn't like to be around you and I now understand why. You don't even get our names or introduce yourself before you start calling your son and my husband names? Then you have the nerve to question whether or not I'm a real woman? What kind of fucking manners is that? I'm done with this shit. I don't want your fucking food and I certainly don't want anything to do with you and your stuck up bitch wife. So if you'll excuse me, I'll wait in the car for Jasper and Edward to meet me. Something tells me that they won't be in here much longer. Oh, and you should know that you have really ugly chandeliers in your house."

Have I mentioned that I love my wife?

I watched her stomp out of the room and towards the front door. Jasper's mother entered the room with a smirk on her face.

"I see that we lost one. Where did she go? Was she upset that someone called her out for pretending to be married to you, Edward?"

I rolled my eyes then turned and walked out of the room. I wasn't going to deal with this shit. I understood that people didn't understand what we were doing, but I wasn't going to stand there and be criticized for it. Especially not from people that couldn't even talk to their son nicely.

I heard Jasper yell from behind me followed by his mother and father yelling. I grabbed my coat and stepped out the door. Bella was standing there with a cigarette in one hand and her cell phone pressed up to her ear with the other.

She was talking so excitedly that she was waving her cigarette around and not really smoking it.

I lit my own cigarette before walking up behind her and pulling her back to my chest. She laid her head back so that it was resting on my shoulder and continued telling whoever was on her phone about the awful people that we'd just encountered.

After a few minutes of smoking and listening to her talk on the phone, Jasper stepped out of the house. Bella quickly ended her call and turned us towards him.

"That, ladies and gents was my wonderful father, Vernon Whitlock. I'm so sorry, guys. I swear that I had no idea it would be like this. I hope you'll both forgive me. I can't believe that they're actually my parents. I'm so embarrassed."

Bella pulled him over to us so that he was standing in front of her. I wrapped my arms around both of them and said, "Let's go back to our place. We can order in and try to forget that this ever happened. Jasper, you're welcome to stay the night with us."

Bella grabbed a hand from each of us and pulled us to the car.

The drive home was quiet. I ran my fingers though Bella's hair as it was the only way to be connected to her from the backseat. I could see her and Jasper holding hands in the front seat.

(#!$)

When we got back to our apartment, I felt the need to show my wife how much I loved her.

Wanting to include Jasper, I pushed him up against the wall of the elevator and kissed him hard. I pulled back and pushed Bella's back into Jasper's chest and ground my hips into her as I kissed her. I reached behind Jasper and gripped his ass, crushing Bella between us.

Jasper was kissing Bella's neck and palming her tits. Just as I was ready to add my hands into the mix, the elevator dinged. Jasper swiftly scooped Bella up and kissed her while carrying her towards the apartment door. I rushed after them in an effort to get the door opened before they had to stop.

I pushed the door open and pulled them through the doorway. I pushed them up against the door, Bella's back pressed firmly into my chest, and began kissing her neck.

"As much fun as this could be in the hallway, all our supplies are in the bedroom," I said in a hoarse voice.

Jasper dropped Bella and pulled my hand towards the bedroom. I, in turn, grabbed Bella's hand.

By the time we got to the bedroom, we were in quite the state of undress. Bella was only in her small boy shorts and heels, Jasper was pulling his shirt off his otherwise naked body and I was only in my boxer briefs.

We fell in a tangle of limbs onto the bed. Jasper was at the top of the bed with his head resting on the pillows while Bella had decided to start sucking his cock. I could see his hands threaded into her hair as she bobbed up and down. I whipped my underwear down and climbed up behind Bella.

Lying on my back with her pussy directly above my face, I began teasing her. I started rubbing her through her underwear, before bringing her hips down so that she was directly above my face. I breathed in her musky sweet scent before blowing through her underwear.

I reached up and pulled her underwear off quickly before burying my face in her pussy. I could hear her whimper followed by Jasper's moans from the vibrations of her whimpers.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up from under her to observe them for a moment before I decided that I had had enough of the foreplay. I placed a kiss on her pussy before I slid myself up the bed and disrupted her sucking. I grabbed Jasper's cock in my hand and gave it a few pumps before reaching over to the bedside table.

I quickly sheathed his beautiful cock in a condom and lubed it up before guiding Bella's ass to it. She lowered herself on to his cock and waited for me to position myself into her pussy.

Jasper and I quickly figured out a steady rhythm. I could feel his cock moving in and out of her. It was the best feeling in the world.

The room was filled with soft sighs and moans. I felt Jasper stiffen just as Bella starting contracting around me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, so I sped up my thrusts.

Within seconds I came, gripping the hips of my wife and kissing her hard. I leaned forward and kissed Jasper over her shoulder.

I pulled out and lifted Bella off of Jasper, then pulled Jasper with me to the bathroom to clean up.

We returned moments later to see Bella sleeping in the middle of the bed. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's torso and stared at the bed over his shoulder.

I was so lucky to have a sexy woman in my bed and to have a wonderful man by my side.

* * *

**Yeah...so that's my first foray into writing some sort of boy on boy action.**

**Thanks be to Jo! She was super quick in getting this back to me!**

**Also, I know that I said that the rest of these would be one-shots, but I have a lot to do in July. That means that I think there will be one more one-shot but the rest will be drabbles.**

**Also, I'm co-hosting a one-shot contest. Go look! (make sure you remove the spaces!)  
**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net / ~ through the lens anonymous contest**


	23. Running on Empty

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 20  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

We were driving down a dirt road when the car started sputtering before dying.

I saw that the gas gauge was at E.

I turned to Edward, "We didn't make it to the gas station like you thought we would. I told you we needed to stop at the last one!"

"How was I supposed to know there would be 100 miles between them. We'll walk to that phone booth we passed a few miles back and call AAA."

We locked up the car and walked.

As we neared the booth, I saw the phone cord was cut.

* * *

**I puffy heart Jo!**


	24. My Future

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 24  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

I stepped in front of the building where I would live away from my parents for the first time.

Thankfully, I would be living with my twin, Alice.

I looked up the side of the building. I wasn't looking forward to lugging all the big stuff up the stairs. It would mean that I didn't have to sleep on the floor, so it was totally worth it.

Alice ran out the door pulling a brown-haired girl behind her.

"Edward, this is Bella. She's our neighbor."

I took one look at her and realized I was looking at my future.

* * *

**Thanks Jo!**


	25. Brits and Their Tea

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 12  
**

**Pen name: Dandiegoose**

**Pairing/Character: Edward and Bella  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**100 words according to Openoffice Writer**

* * *

It's a Tuesday. I hate Tuesdays.

Edward says that he's going to make this Tuesday better. I doubt that will happen.

At home, there is a note telling me to meet him in the park in 30 minutes.

I change out of my work clothes and then I'm off.

I get to the park at exactly the time he stated.

He's sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket and a pot of tea.

"Brits and their tea," I grumble to myself as I walk to him.

He smiles as he sees me approach.

This Tuesday is definitely better.

* * *

**This is the very last Twi-25 prompt.**

**It's been fun. I liked doing it. I'm trying to decide if it's something I want to do again. As of right now, It's a we'll see.**

**Thank you to Jo for doing this with me and thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing my little diddys.**

**BTW Chapt 6 of TIYLI is coming this week. I'm waiting for it to come back from the beta.  
**


End file.
